


Good For You

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nogitsune Trauma, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safewords, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: "Ever since the nogistune taking everything from him; his friends, his family, his sanity. He didn’t know what was up from down anymore, he would constantly be checking his fingers to see if he was in a dream, he would wake up screaming and he watched as his father slowly faded little by little as he knew he couldn’t do anything to help."OrStiles asks Derek for help and Derek takes him down the road of BDSM to give him control.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Selena Gomez's song Good For You, it was only going to be a couple thousand words wrong but surprise!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, I'm part of the BDSM community so I hope I did it justice and explained it enough that people who aren't into this can understand that it's not a scary thing only for weirdos who love getting freaky.

Alpha was going to be home soon, he needed to make sure he looked good. That he was the best pet for his Alpha, wearing Alpha’s favorite outfit that he’d picked out when they were shopping together. It was a simple garment but he knew Alpha would love it simply because Stiles thought of him when he wore it. His buttoned shirt was large enough that it cascaded over his upper thighs, almost as if he was wearing a short dress. Sometimes he would wear nothing underneath; the shirt long enough to hide his limp cock and pert ass but still appear provocative to anyone who looked his way. When he wore it for the first time at home, Alpha took him right then and there, bending him over the counter of the kitchen and giving it to him like he needed.

Of course he also made sure to open up the first button of the shirt, letting it proudly reveal his favorite collar. It was thickened red leather on the outside while the inside was plush padded leather, meant to not leave any marks or rub against his skin uncomfortably throughout the day. It also had a single metal ring at the front of the collar, while the buckle was on the back, adjusting the size and letting Stiles put it on or take it off if he needed to without his alpha there. Stiles had many collars to choose from; a pretty pink princess collar with lace around the edges whenever he felt like he needed to be treated with extra care that day. Another would be his navy blue collar, with sturdy leather and three D rings to match his wrist and ankle restraint all for when he was being punished, locked in place to writhe and beg for forgiveness from his alpha.

He had been a good boy today; pulled all the curtains and opened up all the windows to air out the apartment and bring in the light to warm the place up, brushed his teeth and bathed himself to get rid of the remnants from this morning’s scene. He’d then taken the sheets off the bed, still wet from their morning passion, and put them in the wash while he dressed the bed with new covers. He’d hung the wet laundry out to dry in the Californian sun. Washed all the dishes by hand and set them in the dishwasher for a proper sparkle later on when it was full. He even made muffins in his spare time, the waft of fresh baked good filtering around the apartment.  Everything he did he wrote down in a little diary that hung from the kitchen wall, right next to the spices.

It seemed so mundane but Stiles needed this. He thought back to how it all began; how he came to Derek a complete wreck and how his Alpha took it in his stride and stuck him back together again.

-

_Ever since the nogistune taking everything from him; his friends, his family, his sanity. He didn’t know what was up from down anymore, he would constantly be checking his fingers to see if he was in a dream, he would wake up screaming and he watched as his father slowly faded little by little as he knew he couldn’t do anything to help._

_In the end he made himself drive to Derek’s apartment, banging on the door until he finally opened the door. Stiles had begged him to do something, use his claws to take away his memories, or just end his life so no one would suffer from him anymore. Derek had taken him inside, giving Stiles a moment to calm down before offering him three ideas to mull over. One; he could do as Stiles asked and take away his memories of him being possessed by the nogistune, though it wouldn’t change how other people felt about it, he couldn’t erase their memories either. Two; he could get Deaton to hand over a potion for sleep, it wouldn’t solve every problem but it would help him sleep through the night and not wake up screaming. Three; he could let someone take over his control completely, basically give his responsibility to someone else and heal with time._

_He was confused about the last one, so Derek explained further. Stiles would live with Derek, would be told when to eat, sleep, and bathe. Everything that was a human function would be handed over to Derek to control him as he wished. If he did a good job he would be praised, and if he was bad he would be punished. Stiles frowned at him, speaking up when the alpha finished. “So, like, BDSM? You want to Dom me?”_

_“If you want to think of it like that, yes. I could take care of you, give you time to heal. Give you restrictions that you need.” Derek was so calm about it, face not giving away any emotion that would give Stiles doubt about his decision. He was confident that he would be able to take care of Stiles, he had been helping with the beta’s control for years, why wouldn’t he be able to handle this? “You stretch yourself out too much for the pack, you need to be taken care of.”_

_“Give me time to think this over?” Stiles’ voice was so quiet he didn’t even recognize it. Derek accepted though, letting him leave and drive back home with his mind buzzing. The first thing he did when he got home was open up his laptop and search BDSM. There were so many different things that threw his head into a whirlwind of new questions, narrowing himself down to the simpler term of dominant and submissive roles. He knew the basics; Doms were the ones that control the scenes, and Subs are the ones that give up their control to the Doms. Oh, and safewords. He knew about them. Though, he thought it was all just a sex thing._

_It was definitely not just a sex thing._

_Stiles stayed up all night researching the D/s lifestyle, what scenes entail and how can a sub truly surrender their whole lives to their Doms. But while it may seem monogamous, a sub can have multiple Doms and a Dom can have multiple subs if they wanted. You don’t have to be in love or even have sexual connotations to make D/s work either, which Stiles had assumed beforehand. They’re contracts written for everyone involved, there’s multiple lists that involve safety and consent so that everyone has a say in what they want out of the arrangement. It’s all so complex that the more Stiles dug into the D/s world, the more he couldn’t deny that this is what he needed. Everything he was suffering from had an outlet in the D/s world for him to survive in._

_He was very interested in the collar information, how he can have multiple for different occasions if he wanted and had already searched up how to get them. It wasn’t just about the fashion though, it was more about how it showed that he was owned, that he’d given up himself to his Dom. He skipped school that day, packing up his laptop and driving over to Derek’s once more and didn’t even need to knock as the alpha opened the door when the elevator came to his floor. He let Stiles ramble about his new discovery, what he liked about it and what would be a big ‘hell no’ for him. Derek just let him carry on until he was finished, continuing to eat his breakfast until the teenager slowed down to a stop, he turned to the alpha then, face red but eyes determined. “I’ll let you Dom me.”_

_“Okay.” Was all Derek said, setting his finished bowl of cereal on the countertop._

_They were rocky at first, after Stiles set up a document and made contracts for the both of them with what their soft and hard limits are, what their safewords would be – they choose three, just to round off what they were completely comfortable with, when either of them needed a break or to talk about something while they’re in the scene, and if they needed to stop the scene completely. – and even looked up collars to buy online that Stiles had bookmarked earlier._

_His rules were that he would do anything Derek ordered of him, would live with Derek and sleep in the same bed as him, wouldn’t go to school but instead he would finish his work online since the school was a hive of his triggers. He would wear his collar at all times unless he was bathing or if he was asleep. He had to have dinner with his father at least twice a week. If he was to meet up with anyone he would message Derek first. He would put Derek on speed dial and call if Stiles needed him. If the pack wanted to hang out then they would have to come to the apartment, they all gathered there anyway so it wasn’t a huge feat to pull off. Most of all, he must refer to Derek as Alpha._

_Derek would take care of everything, Stiles didn’t have to worry about upsetting anyone and triggering a panic attack. Telling his dad would have been the hardest part, watching his face crumble knowing he didn’t feel safe at his own family home, but he would accept that if this was the only way then he’d do anything to let his child live happily. Throughout the coming week Stiles packed up everything he would need and moved it to Derek’s apartment, setting everything up and blushing when he figured out Derek gave him half the wardrobe space, the rest of his clothes and secondary items going in the guest bedroom._

_He had gotten a lot of messages from the pack that led to him overflowing in guilt, Scott asking him why he didn’t say anything sooner? Derek found him holding his phone tightly and on the brink of tears, ordering to hand over the phone so he could straighten everyone out and not bother Stiles with these types of questions anymore. If they needed to ask then they would ask Derek, letting Stiles live without that burn of responsibility._

_With the dust settling, both Stiles and his Alpha started their D/s relationship. It wasn’t how Stiles expected it would go – he watched videos online of Doms wearing so much leather while using impact toys on their subs who were usually tied up – at all. Alpha would go to work, leaving a list of things for Stiles to do that day and he would call if there were any problems. At first, Stiles thought he was being used as a housewife that couldn’t talk back, but after a week of following Alpha’s list he found his shoulders loosening, his breathing easier. He didn’t have to stress about what he was going to do that day, because Alpha had already given him things to keep him busy. He didn’t have to stuff himself full of adderall to get through the day because of his terrible sleeping patterns, Alpha made sure he goes to bed at an appropriate time every night and wakes up at the same time he does._

_He did have dark days of course. He would sometimes wake up screaming again, stuck in a recurring dream that made him slip into a panic attack as soon as he woke up. He was so thankful that he shared a bed with Alpha because he noticed immediately when Stiles slipped into the nightmare. He held Stiles and whispered to him that he was safe, nothing like that was ever going to happen to him ever again. That Alpha was going to keep him safe. He calmed down faster than he ever had before, just resting his back against his Alpha’s chest and breathing in when told. It was easier after that when his collars came; there were four of them and Stiles blushed knowing that he’d bookmarked all of them; his Alpha spoiled him so much._

_Having Scott come over was a little embarrassing at first; it was as if he was telling everyone ‘I can’t take care of myself’. Scott didn’t seem to change from before, though he avoided the topic completely. They ended up just playing video games and pigging out on junk food for hours until Alpha came back, Stiles had done everything on his list before Scott came so when his Alpha walked through to the kitchen, he simply checked the list before coming over and reaching from behind the sofa to pet Stiles’ hair and tell him he was a good boy. He closed his eyes as he leaned into it, letting his Alpha praise him. It might have spooked Scott a little but he would have to get used to it if they were going to continue being friends. He seemed to understand though after Alpha pulled away and went upstairs to shower; he said Stiles smelled of anxiety all day but after his Alpha praised him there was only contentment, he knew Stiles needed this. He joked that as long as he doesn’t see any rope or chains, then he’d be happy. Stiles wasn’t going to say anything about Alpha’s ‘supplies’ in the cupboard._

_Life was pretty routine after that; meeting Alpha by the door every afternoon to welcome him back, usually he would have also baked something if he had some time left over from his list. If they needed it they would do a scene, Stiles kneeling in front of his Alpha patiently while he was picking the toys they would be using that time. He’d let himself be bent into any position Alpha wanted him, tied up or bound down – Alpha was kind enough to install titanium hooks onto both the floor and the ceiling for when either of them felt that Stiles needed to be suspended. Most of the time though it was Stiles wearing a collar and letting his Alpha pamper him, giving him time to heal._

_After a month of that thought Stiles felt that his Alpha wasn’t getting as much out of it as he was and decided that he was going to attempt to make it equal. He baked Alpha’s favorite muffins, ironed his clothed specially and even attempted to massage Alpha a couple of times only to be distracted when he copied Stiles, kneading the teenager’s head and making his eyes roll back in pleasure._

_He was determined to make his Alpha proud of him if it was the last thing he did. He would let Stiles take care of him just like he’s been doing for the past month._

_So one afternoon when his Alpha had come home a little earlier than normal, Stiles had pulled him closer on the sofa, situating him until Alpha’s back was against Stiles’ chest. With the new position Stiles got to work with kneading Alpha’s shoulders, feeling the tension under his fingertips Stiles knew this was a good idea and dug in harder, hearing Alpha let out a soft groan. “Feel good?”_

_“Yeah, you’re doing a good job.” With the ripple of pride in his chest from the praise, Stiles spread out his hands and started to massage down Alpha’s back and over his sides, trying to get at all the muscle that was tight with overworked stress. He didn’t even realize that the more he rubbed, the more it was making Alpha react in a completely different way. It was only when he deemed himself finished and all Alpha’s back muscles were looser than when they started with, resting his chin on Alpha’s shoulder, did he notice._

_“Oh. Alpha, you’re hard.”_

_He didn’t even think about it, reacting around Alpha’s body and resting his hand on the bulge there, throbbing with a need to cum. He was stopped then, Alpha’s hand grabbing his wrist gently before he spoke. “Sour.”_

_Stiles blinked and pulled his hand away, letting the werewolf move until they were face to face instead. He was going to ask if he did something wrong, they hadn’t said their safewords since the very beginning. Sour was their word for ‘pause what you’re doing we need to talk about this’, the yellow of the traffic lights as it were. Derek took a moment to think before speaking, his body open to not cause Stiles any more anxiety. “Do you want this arrangement to be just platonic, or do you want something more?”_

_“What do you mean?” He never knew Derek was sexually attracted to him, he knew something was there for him to care about Stiles and want to protect him but it’s completely different have his rock hard dick in the vicinity of Stiles’ orifices._

_Derek took a breath, waving his hand down to his crotch with a gently flush on his cheeks. “Sex, Stiles. Do you want to make this sexual or do you want it to stay the way it is?”_

_He was put with the decision that could change their relationship forever. Swallowing thickly, Stiles sat upright and fiddled with the metal ring on his collar for a moment; sex with Derek would be pretty amazing if it was anything like how he was as a Dom, but it could possibly end up in tears – and not the good kind – and ruin what they’ve created together. If he asked to stay the way it is, and Derek doesn’t want that, then it would end up being awkward. Stiles didn’t know what to choose, hugging his knees to his chest. “Can’t I have both?”_

_“We can do both, but it means we have to change our contract.” Derek stood up and waited for Stiles to follow him, going up to their bedroom and collecting Stiles’ laptop to edit their contracts. It took what felt like hours of talking about what they can and can’t do sexually, what will change now that they’ve added this extra feat in their D/s relationships – praise and punishment will be different, the list changing to Derek’s demands only a little, and a new petname for Stiles – and finally making sure that they were both comfortable with the new rules and kinks written down before saving and printing out the new contract for them to both sign and replace with their previous one._

_With that finished, Derek pulled Stiles closer and ran his hands down the teenager’s arms, getting a feel for his emotions at the moment and feeling comfortable with the steady thrum of his heartbeat and the waft of relaxed pleasure coming off him in waves. “Are you ready to continue?”_

_Stiles nodded his head, wanting to hurry up and get back to their lifestyle but flushing when Derek asked for him to use his words. “Yes, Alpha.”_

_“Good boy.”_

_Their first time was always going to be awkward, finding out what each other liked and what made them shudder and moan. To get everything out the way they just stripped right then and there, Stiles feeling self-conscious next to Alpha’s body but then the werewolf pressed up against him and when they kissed for the first time Stiles could practically feel every blood vessel sinking to his cock. Alpha’s hands soothed down his back and cupped his ass, licking into his mouth and taking away his nervousness._

_They started out with Stiles on his knees in front of his Alpha, giving him a blowjob that he was so eager to please with his mouth that he ended up choking on Alpha’s cock when he tried to deep throat. Alpha didn’t seem to mind that, but for a first time blowjob he wanted his baby to explore. He let go of his cock for Stiles to grab the base instead and suck on the tip, rolling his tongue around the foreskin and moaning at the taste of precum beading there, it was a little salty but he’s tasted his own cum before and knew what to expect. Alpha’s precum tasted better._

_Soon enough he was stuffing his mouth with as much of his Alpha’s cock as he could without making himself gag, flicking his eyes up at Alpha’s face when he asked and watching the way the werewolf’s eyes glowed red. He felt a hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair and gently thrusting back and forth into his mouth; Stiles could tell Alpha wanted to go deeper, murmuring that he would train his baby to take all of him down his throat without choking, the thought alone bringing tingles down his back and making his eyes dilate._

_He was pulled away then, made to stand and get on the bed. He lay on the bed and wondered where Alpha got the lube from but he didn’t care when he felt wet fingers brush against his hole, forcing him to gasp as Alpha leaned over him and took his mouth once more, tasting his own precum on Stiles’ tongue. The surprise of having Alpha’s finger slide in only made it easier for the werewolf to swallow his moans. Alpha had done this before, knowing exactly what to do to leave Stiles a puddle of mush for him to mold into the perfect sub for his pleasure. He tapped on Stiles’ prostate repeatedly when he slipped the second finger in, watching the way his baby jolted and whimpered into his mouth, hands grasping at the sheets as if it was the only lifeline he had._

_Stiles was a wet mess of sobs and begging by the time his Alpha deemed him ready for his cock. He didn’t put on a condom – they have spoken earlier with their rules that being that Stiles was a virgin and Derek a werewolf that was immune to disease, that they would only use condoms if they didn’t want to clean up – he needed his baby to smell like him in every way. Needed to_ claim _. Slicking his cock up with a generous amount of lube, Alpha got closer between Stiles’ legs and watched his face for any pain as he pressed the tip in but all he could see was shock before the smell of pure arousal picked up in the air. He knew right then and there that Stiles simply had a thing for serving his Alpha completely, he could smell how close Stiles was to cumming and he hadn’t even thrust all the way in yet._

_He couldn’t blame Stiles though, reaching down and tightening his grip at the base until the urge to cum ebbed away and he began to writhe for his Alpha to move. He didn’t need to be told again, thrusting in all the way and reveling in the way Stiles’ walls clenched around him, squeezing his cock like a vice. He stayed still once again to let Stiles get used to it before holding his baby’s legs and pulling out, plunging back in and sticking to a steady pace that drove Stiles insane._

_It was_ amazing _, every thrust of his Alpha’s cock scraped against his inner walls, the tip bumping against his prostate repeatedly until Stiles’ tears were spilling down the side of his face and he was clinging to the sheets. He didn’t realize his first time would be this fulfilling; he thought it was going to last a couple of minutes at the most with him cumming way too early and his Alpha following shortly after like they do in all the porn videos – though obviously porn lies about practically everything – but_ oh my god _Alpha was hitting all the good spots, his hands were everywhere but never in the same place for long, leaving him drawn like a string. He wanted to touch himself but kept his gaze on his Alpha, just as he ordered, and knew he wanted to watch Stiles come apart untouched._

_So that’s exactly what he did. Stiles could already feel it bubbling under the skin, Alpha’s hands heavy on his thighs pounding into him with vigor while breathlessly urging him to cum all over himself. He was so close, so fucking close. All it took was a hard thrust to his sweet spot and he was gone, crying out and his cock exploding all over his stomach._

_Alpha took a little longer to cum, having more stamina so after changing positions so that one of Stiles’ legs were over his Alpha’s shoulders while the other was underneath, moving the teenager onto his side to make him see stars every time, his own cock starting to react once more. He hugged Stiles’ leg to him, sucking hickeys and biting into his leg as he picked up the pace to wrench out his baby’s cries until he couldn’t hold out anymore, burying himself deep inside and letting go. It was a strange feeling, being cum inside of, for a moment it’s too hot but quickly cools down to his own body temperature and leaving him with a feeling of fullness._

_He pulled out with a satisfied sigh, setting Stiles’ leg down and dropping onto the mattress behind his baby, stroking his fingers back and forth gently until Stiles was drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt Alpha fiddle with the back of his neck, the tug of his collar releasing and coming free before he finally shut his eyes and let sleep take him._

-

Stiles heard the keys in the door, snapping him out of his nostalgic thoughts. He rushed to get the counter cleaned up of crumbs from the baking before Alpha saw before coming out to the opening where Alpha was taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the hook. When he turned to face Stiles it was exactly what he was expecting; Alpha’s eyes dilated with arousal, looking his baby up and down. He knew wearing this outfit was a good choice, his fingers fiddling with the edges of the long shirt. “Welcome home, Alpha.”

Alpha didn’t say anything, bypassing Stiles to go into the living room and sitting down on his favorite spot on the sofa – it had perfect view of the kitchen so he could watch Stiles work – kicking off his shoes and watching as Stiles collected them, going round the set them neatly by the door before returning and kneeling in front of Alpha’s feet. Only then did he speak, reaching out to cup his baby’s head and let him rest his cheek on his knee. “Have you been good for me today?”

“Yes, Alpha.” The reply was immediate; Stiles had done everything on his list, including cleaning himself both inside and out. He seriously hated doing enemas on himself because it bent his back out while he put the utensil in, then having to wait with his stomach cramping. Still, it wasn’t as embarrassing as his Alpha doing it, where he could hear and smell _everything_. It took longer but it was worth the rewards. Alpha hummed approvingly, stroking his thumb across Stiles’ cheek as a reward and was pleased even more when his baby closed his eyes in complete trust, the waft of delight and a hint of arousal came up into his nose.

They stayed there for what felt like hours, it was easy for Stiles to slip into a haze whenever his Alpha gave him attention for a long period of time, petting him or talking to him about his day. Just knowing that his Alpha was content with his company was enough for him, because Alpha was basically his whole world now; everything he did would impact both him and his Alpha, and everything his Alpha did would impact on him too. It was a circle of trust and communication between the both of them that led to them being so stable. Someone on the outside looking in might think of it as overpowering, but Stiles had as much a say in what they were doing as his Alpha did, if not more.

By the time Stiles opened his eyes again, feeling his Alpha shift to stand up, it was dark outside. He had already prepared dinner, they just needed to cook everything. Getting up, he stopped when Alpha grabbed his arm and couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks when Alpha leaned in to kiss his head before letting him go once more to climb the stairs for a shower. Stiles got to work with cooking the lasagna, moving the muffins aside and packing them up now they were cooled down. He always loved cooking even when he was a little kid with his mother watching what he was making over his shoulder. It comforted him, at times when he would feel stressed after not being able to figure out an equation, or staring at the supernatural happenings they had to understand to move them out of Beacon Hills, the best way to calm him down again was to bake, or to cook. It always ended up with a good result; it delighted people when they got to taste his food which in turn made him just at pleased. It did have a downside when it came to people that knew why he baked, they would ask him if he was alright afterwards would only bring up the same fury he was trying to get rid of in the kitchen.

Alpha knew he cooked to get away from his mind, he understood because he did the exact same thing when it came to working out. Sometimes they just needed to so something physical to heal, he never asked Stiles what was wrong unless his baby called him up or still smelled like distress after finishing his work in the kitchen. If he still needed a distraction he would try something a little harder, letting Stiles slip into his subspace and watching over him, protecting him.

Luckily it seems that Stiles was having a positive day, he hadn’t texted at all. He was so proud of his baby for handling the day, his tasks, his cleaning for later tonight. Coming back downstairs from the shower with a towel around his neck and a fresh pair of underwear on, not bothering with anything else since they were only going to take them off again. His baby had set the table and was just dishing up the lasagna when he came in, his hand finding purchase on the back of Stiles’ neck and rubbing a soothing circle there with his thumb before sitting down. Another thing that he’s figured out when it came to eating was he ate first, and then Stiles would follow him. They didn’t agree on that but it was like Stiles needed him to praise his food, needed his Dom to approve of his work before he could dig in. Cutting a corner on the lasagna, he popped the forkful in his mouth and chewed, Stiles’ eyes on him completely, unblinking. Humming with pleasure, he swallowed and nodded his head before continuing his meal. Just like that, Stiles’ scent brightened and he dug into his meal too.

They ate with light conversation, Derek talking about his work and Stiles handing over his phone to show off the pack’s messages he’d gotten during his day. Times like this were one of his favorites; they had an arrangement and they both knew that but when they were just eating dinner and chatting, Alpha could pretend they were something more. He didn’t know what Stiles was feeling when it came to their relationship besides the obvious D/s attention, and he didn’t want to ruin what they had by asking for something more.

Stiles set their plates in the sink to soak while he packed the leftovers away in the freezer. Alpha came over, pressing his chest up against Stiles’ back and ran his fingers down his arms, feeling the boy shiver as goosebumps rose on his skin. He would never pull away from his Alpha, didn’t want to either, he was quite content to stay in his Dom’s arms forever just being pampered. Alpha whispered in his ear, scraping some of his stubble along Stiles’ cheek. “I have plans for you tonight.”

He wasn’t going to lie; Alpha had thought about doing this all day, had it all set out in his head and he knew it hit all of his baby’s kinks. He told Stiles anyway, not wanting to hide anything from his sub and besides, it was hot to watch Stiles keen and harden at his words, at the thought of what was coming to him later. He stroked along Stiles’ arms once more before bringing his hands over his shoulders and down his chest, tweaking his nipples through the shirt and listening to his baby pant, felt him lean into the touch. “I’m going to strip you down, get you into your pretty little panties I know you like. You’re going to bend over for me, let me see how much of a good boy you’ve been before I take you apart on my tongue. You like that so far baby?”

“ _Yes_ , Alpha…” Stiles whimpered as his nipples were pinched and pulled, making them stand to attention and creating small tents on the shirt, Alpha’s hands leaving his chest and retreating and leaving him shaking for more. He didn’t turn his head, knowing that he was being teased right now, his cock aching between his legs.

“I’m going to take such good care of you baby.  Get the oil out and massage you just like you do for me, make you putty in my hands.” His hands were back, running along his sides before stopping at his hips and squeezing firmly before relaxing his hold and grinding his crotch up against Stiles’ ass. “Then I’m going to fuck you when you’re all relaxed, fill you up just like you’ve needed all day, isn’t that right baby?”

Stiles shuddered at the scene being played out in his head, arching himself to his Alpha’s touch and grinding his ass back to the hardened cock in Alpha’s underwear. His own was leaking with precum and getting the front of the shirt damp. His legs were trembling like a newborn fawn, he needed to get this done now. Stiles needed his Alpha to take control right _now_. “ _Alpha_ , Alpha _please_ … Please I _need_ –.”

Alpha hushed him softly with a kiss on his shoulder, taking Stiles’ earlobe into his mouth and earning himself another tremor from his boy. He maneuvered them out the kitchen, using Stiles’ hips as handlebars to guide them both up the stairs and into their bedroom where he pushed his baby onto the bed. Stiles already knew the drill; don’t move unless Alpha moves him, don’t talk unless Alpha wants you to, let Alpha take you apart like he’s been craving for all day. He lay back on the bed, legs dangling off the end and watched as his Alpha moved around him, getting everything he needed for tonight. He then set them on the bed next to Stiles’ head so his baby could see, watching the way the boy’s skin broke out into goosebumps all over again. “Like what you see baby?”

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles’ reply was instantaneous, of course he liked it. There was chamomile massage oil Alpha got special, knowing how it made Stiles’ shoulders sag with pure relaxation and brought him to sleep within minutes. There was also Stiles’ favorite pair of panties resting next to the bottle; purple satin with lace trim around the waist, an adorable little blue bow resting on each hip. They were simple compared to some that Alpha had gotten him but he liked the way they felt against his skin and it also tucked his cock away comfortably, which was always a win. Rolling himself over onto his back when Alpha maneuvered him, Stiles felt the stubble of his Alpha’s beard scratch up his sensitive inner thighs to leave a kiss there before peeling the underwear off with the help of his baby lifting his hips.

Their eyes never wandered away from each other’s as Alpha collected the purple panties and slid them up his baby’s legs, tucking his chubbed up cock away with ease, a grin breaking out on his face when he pat Stiles’ crotch and felt the teen’s hips flinch backwards into the mattress more. He was quick to unbutton the shirt, pulling it open and leaving it there for a moment while he leaned in to lick a stripe over Stiles’ chest, hearing his baby’s heartbeat pick up just a tick. He captured a nipple in his mouth, wrinkled and pert from the chill in the air and sucked once before letting go, leaving his saliva to cool on the skin as he repeated his actions on its twin. Stiles was being such a good boy, staying still and only making a noise when his Alpha said it was okay, his breath started to lengthen from his Alpha’s ministrations and wanted to arch his chest up in an offer for _more please_ , but didn’t move. He knew tonight was going to be one of those nights where he was allowed to cum, but he didn’t want to ruin the show before it even started.

Alpha made him sit up as he removed the shirt, throwing it over his shoulder and twirling his finger in the air for Stiles, the teenager quick to do as he was ordered and turned around onto his hands and knees, arching his back without being told to and presenting himself for his Alpha. He heard Alpha’s rumble of appreciation before hands ran up his back, a kiss between his shoulder blades before fingers found purchase of his hips once more and gripped firmly. There was a breath over the backs of his thighs before another kiss, then a tongue licking up and over his panties. Alpha didn’t care about the taste of fabric because when he breathed in he could smell the cinnamon musk of scent that was _Stiles,_ sticking to the back of his mouth in the best of ways. He lapped at Stiles’ hole through the panties until there was a wet patch, his baby’s shoulders shaking with pleasure. “You can talk now baby, show me how it feels good.”

Tugging the purple panties down just enough, Alpha went to town on his baby. Stiles shouted in pleasure at the direct wet touch on his hole, struggling to keep his pose and not simply dropping onto the bed. He moaned loudly, so glad that there weren’t any neighbors or they would have had to suffer through this every night. Someone would have called the police by now with the range of noises that Stiles makes during a week; screams, cries, tantrums, groaning and many more that was just too embarrassing to mention. He shut his eyes tight and whimpered when Alpha dug his tongue in his hole, the muscles clenching down automatically before relaxing for the invader. “ _Yes_ , Alpha oh god yes, feels so _good_.”

 Alpha kneading his hands over his baby’s ass, the smell of his arousal hot and heavy in the room quick to bring his own cock to attention once more after losing some hardness earlier on. He was going to take such good care of his boy, take him apart until he’s begging to cum and keep going, keep pushing him until he’s dripping onto the sheets. He pulled Stiles’ cheeks wide, pulling back to spit over his hole and watching the way it twitches and tightens in the cool air before he latches on again. He can feel the mattress moving a little from Stiles’ arms struggling to keep himself upright; he knows how much his baby wants to just bury his face into a pillow and sob at how good it feels. He let Stiles shake a little more before running a palm up his boy’s mole infested back and pushing his fingers down, giving a signal that makes Stiles keen and drop.

Stiles felt the pressure at the center of his back, permission for him to fall on the bed and hug the pillow to his flushed and sweaty face. With this position he could present himself better, his upper body flat on the mattress while his knees spread out just a little that made the panties pulled down to his thighs stretch a little. It made the arch in his back even more exaggerated, his body vulnerable to anything that his Alpha might do to him, just how he liked it. “Oh fuck, thank you Alpha. _Yes yes yes, mmm_.”

Alpha didn’t fucking stop, he was hungry to feel Stiles ache and taste the impending orgasm that he licked out of the teenager.  He rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs, along his ass and across his back before repeating over and over again, his tongue working miracles from the sounds that his baby was creating. It was loud enough even through the pillow; that desperate sound which brought men to their knees, Alpha fucking craved that sound on a daily basis. He could smell his baby getting closer and closer, his cock twitching like a wild man and if he stopped his ministrations to look down he would bet his life that there would be a small puddle of precum on the sheets below. Stiles was such a good boy, telling him he was getting closer, he was _so fucking close Alpha oh god please let me cum please_. He didn’t make a sound, letting his baby go crazy below him while he feasted.

It was only when Stiles began to cry that Alpha pulled back, running a hand soothingly up and down his baby’s back. His cock was red and angry but well trained enough to hold off  from cumming, he ran a finger along the underside and watched Stiles whine and tremble. “Fuck baby you’re so wet, like a fucking girl down here. It’s all for me isn’t it baby?”

“Yes, yes _please_ Alpha! It’s all for you, wanna cum, please, _please_ Alpha let me _cum_.” Such a good boy, asking permission. Alpha took mercy on him, closing a hand around his cock and stroking him while he kissed the side of Stiles’ head, a silent acceptance. It didn’t even take a couple of pulls before his baby was shuddering out his orgasm, pushing the pillow away and opening his mouth in a silent scream while he wet the sheets with his cum. His stomach jerked as he rode it out, thighs shaking enough that Alpha had to hold him steady in case he fell over but soon enough Stiles just deflated in bliss, knees sliding back until his whole body was flat against the mattress and not even caring that he was laying in his own wet spot. “Thank you Alpha, oh fuck…”

“Good boy. I’m going to massage you now, get you all relaxed. Going to take such good care of you baby.” Alpha waited for a moment to simply admire the small tremors in his baby’s body, he stroked a hand up Stiles’ mole littered back and collected the massage oil from where it was moved away from them on the mattress, popping the cap open and pouring some onto his baby’s skin. Stiles sighed softly and remained still, the oil was cold on his back but he didn’t care, knowing his Alpha would be heating him up soon enough.

The bottle closed and set aside, Alpha’s hands were on him. He smoothed them out on his back, covering all of it with the oil before finally beginning. He normally starts of by running his palms down the entire back, warming the muscles up before he gets to work with more pressure. Thumb dig beautifully into Stiles’ shoulders, making the teen groan in renewed pleasure, turning his head to the side on the bed and letting out soft huffs of breath. Alpha worked his neck so good he already felt like cumming again. “Feels so good…”

He felt Alpha’s lips kiss the top of his head before he pulled back and fingers stroked down his spine, feeling something pop and ripping another moan from his throat. He doesn’t really know how much his body is tense and need cracking until Alpha works his magic, makes him wonder how he gets through the day being so taut. Alpha is like a puppet master snipping at the strings connecting his limbs together and keeping them moving, he feels weightless when massaged and with the added chamomile into the mi of the oil imbedding into his muscles he can feel his eyelids getting heavy.

By the time Alpha is working at his lower back, kneading a pea sized knot there he’s almost asleep and murmuring to himself. Alpha knows and finishes off the way he started; sliding his hands down from his shoulders to his hips again and again before finally pulling back and getting off the bed to set the oil away and wash his hands. He comes back in and can’t help the smile that breaks out onto his face. Stiles looks a state; fast asleep with his back glistening with oil, his favorite panties shucked down and bunched up at his thighs. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches his baby’s body rise and fall from his breathing, his eyes stop on Stiles’ ass just _out_ there goading him to make him feel even better, his own cock stiffening up once more at the thought of rocking Stiles awake from his thrusts.

When they were going through their kinks they found that they were both into somnophilia, and added it in whenever Alpha had massaged Stiles into a relaxed sleep. It was just shallow enough that Alpha could prep and thrust into his boy, but after a few times his thrusts would rock his body and make him wake up. He was quick to let his underwear drop to the floor, collecting the bottle of lube and got to work with the prep, straddling Stiles’ legs and spurting some over his puffy hole to get it slick for him. It was already loose from his ministrations earlier so it was easy for the muscles to open up and accommodate two of his fingers. He thrust them down to the knuckle before spreading them out and admiring the pink of his baby’s inner walls and let some more lube dribble over the hole, you can’t have enough lubrication.

Alpha could be happy just fucking Stiles with his fingers for hours on end but he knew his baby would complain if he woke up to his Alpha not inside him the way he wants. Pulling his fingers out and stroking his cock to hardness, he moved himself up until the tip was poking inside and simply enjoyed the feeling of Stiles’ hole sucking on his cock, hungry for him. He squeezes Stiles’ cheeks together over his dick as he thrust in all the way at once, reveling in the tightness before kneading those supple cheeks once more and finally thrusting his hips.

He loved fucking Stiles like this; even when he was asleep his baby’s body responded to him unconsciously, his breath picking up and his hips lifting just a smidge as if he was thrusting back on his Alpha’s cock, wanting more. His face scrunched together in pleasure, mouth opening to let out soft breathy moans and drooling onto the mattress. His cock was probably already hard and leaking into the dried puddle of cum he had forgotten to move out of. It always made Alpha’s chest burst with pride that Stiles’ subconscious knew it was him, trusted him and better yet, craved his touch. He picked up the pace, grunting out his own bliss as he leant forward so his hands were either side of Stiles’ head, grinding his cock deep. He could tell when Stiles had started to get pulled out of his dreams, his pulse picking up and his fingers curling into the sheets. He didn’t stop though, kept moving his hips and chasing his own pleasure. It was only when he heard Stiles whine out a tired plea that he paid any attention to what he was saying. “Alpha, need it, want it.”

“What you want, baby? Use your words.” Kneeling up a bit, Alpha kneading Stiles’ hips once more as he ground his dick deep and grinned when the teen shuddered, he knew he hit Stiles’ prostate but ignored the whimper and mumbling for more, for harder. He wasn’t going to stop until he was told properly, clearly. He didn’t thrust anymore, continuing to roll his hips and could feel Stiles’ thigh start to tremble and shake. He reveled in the power of being able to bring so much pleasure out of his baby that he couldn’t handle it, that his limbs shook out of control. Glancing his head back to watch Stiles’ leg shake and lift a little, he chuckled and decided to give him a small piece of mercy. “Am I hitting that spot, baby?”

“Yeah, _yes yes yes_. Oh god, Alpha, _don’t stop_.” Once he started he couldn’t stop, his tongue had come out to wet his lips but couldn’t be fucked to bring it in, just letting it flop. He continued to babble how fucking amazing it felt to have his sweet spot rubbed again and again and _again_ , tongue out like nobody’s business that anything he _was_ saying probably didn’t make any sense. He must have looked a mess.

Alpha took whatever he wanted though, not really listening to Stiles and his speech in tongues. His eyes had closed somewhere in the middle of his thrusts, hips starting up again to rock Stiles back and forth on the mattress, the headboard starting to hit the wall a little. He didn’t really realize how deep in his own headspace he’d gotten until he was close to cumming. His mouth was running too but unlike Stiles, he was speaking clearly, even if they were grunts. “So fucking good, always good for me, keeping yourself open just for _me_. _My_ boy, _my_ good boy, love you so fucking much –.”

His hips stuttered a little before his orgasm took him finally, grinding his hips against Stiles’ ass and cumming deep. He heard Stiles gasp and reach back, his hand shaky as it rested on Alpha’s sweaty hip before holding on tightly. Alpha took a moment to breathe before pulling out and moving off Stiles, grabbing some tissues to clean the mess he made leaking out of his baby’s hole. He rolled the teen over then while he was still blissed out from the brutal fucking, shuffling down the bed to take Stiles into his mouth. He bobbed his head and hummed softly when he felt the teen’s hands rest on his head, fingers digging into his scalp as his hips humped his face. He didn’t mind much since Stiles tended to not last so long after being fucked stupid, especially when he had already came.

Soon enough he could smell the scent of his orgasm, the uptick of Stiles’ heartbeat and his breath catch before tasting the tang of his baby’s cum on his tongue. He gulped the sticky mess and pulled his head away, letting out a breath and sitting up on the bed. Stiles maneuvered himself out of the dried cum he fell asleep on, groaning out in bliss as he rolled over onto his back, his eyes flicking up to his Alpha. Their eyes met briefly before Alpha darted his away and that was enough for Stiles to sigh and reach up, unbuckling his collar and setting it to the side. “Sour. We need to have a talk, Derek.”

He fucked up, he knew it. Stiles never called him by his name anymore unless they were out of their scene. The safeword for pausing their scenes was spoken and he couldn’t get away. He wanted to curl up, to stand and walk out to avoid the situation entirely. What he said, this could ruin all that they’ve worked so hard for. Stiles waited until Derek turned to fully face the teen, swallowing thickly and waiting for him to continue. “What you said, was it just in the moment, or was it true?”

“What did I say?” Maybe if he tried to play it off Stiles might not take it so seriously. It was a stupid fucking thing to try but hey, he’s desperate.

“Derek. Don’t fuck with me about this, it’s important.” Stiles chided him like a child, something he doesn’t do often that makes Derek shrink back a little. His baby, _Stiles_ , doesn’t talk back to him anymore, it proves how serious this moment is for the both of them. They remained quiet for what felt like hours, until Stiles got tired of the silent tension, speaking up again. “Did you mean it when you said you love me?”

Derek felt like he was under a spotlight, Stiles’ gaze not leaving his and his mouth set in a scowl that would usually make him question _why are you so moody baby?_ But he already knew the answer, Derek was dragging this out and it was bringing up the stink of anxiety in the air where it should be the sweet aroma of Stiles’ post orgasmic bliss and satisfaction. He mumbled a little before clearing his throat, claws itching to unsheathe in his emotional wake. “I meant it.”

“Why haven’t you said anything about it?” Stiles felt the need to be coddled, not having to feel this wound up in a long time has made it harder for him to cope with the possibilities of where this might end up. He could lose their D/s relationship, he could lose Derek. Stiles didn’t know if he could handle being out in the world, handling his own mind, without his Alpha anymore. Even beyond that thought, the string of doubt that Derek may never have spoken his true feelings ever, and left them in this dynamic of beating around the bush possibly forever, none of them ever knowing how they felt about the other was maddening.

Derek got comfortable on the bed, taking a moment to think what to say without causing a riff between the two of them. Scratching an itch on his leg, Derek started by turning his head away from Stiles to speak. “I was content with us doing this, me taking care of you and fucking you. I was fine with the idea that it was as far as I was going to get with you. I don’t know if you feel the same, if you didn’t then it could have ruined everything, if you did –.”

“I do.”

“I didn’t know, I didn’t want to take the risk of losing you.” He felt a hand on his and unconsciously gripped it tightly, letting out a shaky breath. It was still difficult to talk about his feelings, or even express emotions outwardly. He only did it around Stiles, he grew with each day they did this relationship, got confident and he enjoyed the person he became because of Stiles. Laying his other hand on top of Stiles’, Derek spoke up once more. “I love being your Alpha. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy this type of relationship with you. I know it helps you, and I know this helps me too, I want to keep doing it.”

Stiles let out a long sigh before resting his forehead against the werewolf’s shoulder and beginning to chuckle. They really were stupid. “We could have been _dating_ , you could have been my boyfriend _and_ my Dom by now, you silly wolf.”

“To be fair, you didn’t say anything either.” Derek didn’t even hesitate to bring his arm around Stiles, pulling his body closer until their chests were touching. The waft of contentment in his nose fumigating the anxiety that had been overpowering the room, it was like a breath of fresh air for him. He felt at ease with Stiles pressed up by his side, and for that moment he didn’t want to move in case he ruined it.

“You shush; you could have smelled it on me with those special nose powers of yours.” He felt Stiles huff out a laugh against his neck, the thud of Stiles’ hand thumping his chest lightly. He had a point but he wasn’t going to say anything; the smells couldn’t be properly deciphered without explanation and he didn’t feel confident enough to do that with all the worry that he might not get the answer that he wanted. They lay there together basking in the euphoria of their newfound relationship, Stiles’ mind already whirring with new ideas on how to write out a new contract and it hadn’t even been a few minutes. Their lives weren’t going to be much different but it had a new sense of purpose for the both of them, they were going to continue their D/s partnership like before, he was still Derek’s baby, and Derek as Stiles’ Alpha. But now Derek could spend the time he was hiding his feelings on actually doing something productive for Stiles, to help him heal and grow, and nothing would make him prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you gave this story a kudos, or comment about what you thought of this fic! Please subscribe to my profile and enjoy many more stories to come!


End file.
